botifandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of the Immortal (live-action)
Blade of the Immortal (無限の住人, Mugen no Jūnin) is a live-action movie, directed by Takashi Miike and based on the manga of the same name by Samura Hiroaki. Plot Manji is a samurai on the run after killing his corrupt lord and his bodyguards, which included the husband of his sister Machi. As a result of her husband's death at the hands of her brother, Machi lost her mind from grief. Rather than commit ritual suicide as honor dictates, Manji chose to care for his now insane sister. While on the run, Manji encounters an 800-year-old nun named Yaobikuni who questions him about his decisions distracting him from his sister who runs off. Machi is found being held hostage by a group of ronin out for the bounty on Manji's head. The ronin's leader demands Manji disarm himself, implying that he would kill Machi if he did not. When Manji does comply with the ronin's demands, the ronin proceeds to kill Machi anyway. In retaliation, Manji kills every member of the group but is mortally wounded. As there was nothing left to live for, he accepts his death, but Yaobikuni implants "sacred bloodworms" into his body, which heal him. Fifty-two years later, now an ageless immortal, Manji is approached by Rin Asano who requests his aid as a bodyguard to help avenge the death of her father, Kurose, at the hands of Kagehisa Anotsu and the Ittō-ryū. While Manji initially refuses, he reconsiders when Rin is attacked by the Ittō-ryū member Sabato Kuroi who had the severed head of Rin's mother mounted on his left shoulder. Word of Sabato's death reaches Kagehisa after setting up the Ittō-ryū's contract with Kagimura Habaki for a place in the shogunate, sending Taito Magatsu to deal with Rin and her bodyguard. Magatsu is defeated but is spared as he reveals Manji's immortality to the other Ittō-ryū members. Manji later encounters the Ittō-ryū member Eiku Shizuma, who reveals to have also had bloodworms placed in his body by Yaobikuni while nearly killing Manji with a rare poison that disrupts the bloodworms. However, after 200 years of immortality, he is tired of being alive, so he lets Manji kill him with a poisoned sword without fighting back. Manji and Rin later arrive in Fukagawa where they encounter Kagehisa's loyal follower Makie Otono-Tachibana. While Makie had the upper hand, she could not bring herself to kill Manji. She reveals that she has been wondering if she is fighting for the right cause and that she has thought of leaving the group. Rin intervenes, telling her that she seeks revenge because of the death of his parents whom she loved and Makie leaves them quietly. The duo later encounters the Mugai-ryū, learning that Kagehisa is going to Mt. Takeo to recruit a dojo master. But things go south when the Mugai-ryū's sadist member Shira attacks Rin after she intervened in his attempt to rape a prostitute that the Ittō-ryū hired to pose as Kagehisa. Just as he is about to kill her, Manji chops his hand but lets him run away. Following Rin's encounter with the real Kagehisa, learning that Kagehisa's actions were influenced by the history between their grandfathers Takayoshi Asano and Saburō Anotsu, Rin leaves Manji to continue her hunt alone while he tries to find her. But when Kagehisa arrives at Mt. Takao, learning later that his followers were murdered in his absence, he learns too late that Habaki set him up as he runs into Rin before they are surrounded by Habaki's men. Manji and Makie arrive soon after, resulting in an epic all-out battle as Makie sacrifices herself to protect Kagehisa. Meanwhile, after killing hundreds, Manji runs off after Shira as he abducts Rin to make the swordsman suffer for chopping his hand. Shira demands he disarm himself, but Manji learns from his previous mistakes, keeping a small dart, which he uses to cut the rope with which Rin is tied. They engage in a fistfight and Manji sends Shira falling to his death. After Kagehisa kills Habaki, he encounters Manji who defeats him. Rin is offered to deliver the killing blow, while Kagehisa warns Manji that his sons will come after him. Heavily wounded and full of blood, Manji collapses on the ground. As Rin starts to cry over him, he reveals that he is still currently alive. Staff *'Director:' Takashi Miike *'Writer:' Samura Hiroaki (manga), Tatsuya Oishi (screenplay) *'Cinematographer:' Nobuyasu Kita *'Associate Producer:' Tetsu Fujimura, Alainée Kent *'Producer:' Hiroyoshi Koiwai (executive), Misako Saka, Shigeji Maeda, Jeremy Thomas *'Distributor:' Warner Bros. *'Music:' Kôji Endô *'Film Editing:' Kenji Yamashita *'Production Design:' Toshiyuki Matsumiya *'Set Decoration:' Koji Kiwanami (as Hiroshi Kiwanami) *'Costume Design:' Yûya Maeda *'Makeup Department:' Yuichi Matui (special make-up), Norihiro Miyoshi (special make-up), Noboru Tomizawa (hair and make-up director) *'Production Management:' Tomonori Aoki (production manager) *'Second Unit Director or Assistant Director:' Ryûsuke Kurahashi (assistant director) *'Art Department:' Mika Okamoto (calligraphy) Akira Sakamoto (special weapons master), Hiromitsu Souma (storyboard artist) *'Sound Department:' Masatoshi Katsumata (supervising sound editor) *'Stunts:' Masayoshi Deguchi, Keiji Tsujii *'Camera and Electrical Department:' Yoshimi Watabe (gaffer) *'Casting Department:' Tomoyuki Imai (casting producer), Tsuyoshi Sugino (casting producer), Shinya Zenda (casting producer) *'Editorial Department:' Jun Nakamura (recording) Cast *Takuya Kimura as Manji *Hana Sugisaki as Rin Asano / Machi *Sôta Fukushi as Anotsu Kagehisa *Hayato Ichihara as Shira *Erika Toda as Makie Otono-Tachibana *Kazuki Kitamura as Kuroi Sabato *Chiaki Kuriyama as Hyakurin *Shinnosuke Mitsushima a Taito Magatsu *Ken Kaneko as Shido Hishiyasu *Yôko Yamamoto as Yaobikuni *Ebizô Ichikawa as Eiku Shizuma *Min Tanaka as Kagimura Habaki *Tsutomu Yamazaki as Kensui Ibane Music *'Theme song': "Live to Die Another Day -Sonzai Shoumei (Existence Proof) by MIYAVI Gallery Blade of the Immortal Poster 1.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 2.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 3.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 4.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 5.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 6.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 7.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 8.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 9.jpg Blade of the Immortal Poster 10.jpg Trailers External links Official site Category:Live Action